bleachfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Gin Ichimaru
"...Sourire, un acte d'intimidation." - Tite KuboBleach Official Character Book of Souls, page 104 Gin Ichimaru (市丸 ギン, Ichimaru Gin) était le Capitaine de la Troisième Division du Gotei 13 jusqu'à ce qu'il trahisse la Soul Society aux côtés de Sōsuke Aizen et Kaname Tōsen. Son lieutenant était Izuru Kira. Apparence thumb|left|190px|Gin avec son œil droit ouvert. Gin est assez ordinaire en termes de vêtements, et il ne porte pas d'éléments uniques. Son apparence générale, cependant, n'est pas aussi normal. Il garde les yeux constamment rétrécies en fentes, ouvre rarement les yeux, assez pour révéler leurs couleur bleues ciel lumineux.Bleach manga, Volume 20 couverture Bien qu'il semble être un début une personne dans le milieu de vingt ans, il est exceptionnellement mince et grand avec caractéristiques très prononcés, lui donnant un aspect squelettique, et porte des cheveux de couleur argent inhabituelle. il conserve également son visage dans un large sourire moqueur, qu'il n'essuie qu'en de rares occasions de contrariété, surprise, confusion, ou même de la tristesse. Dans le Hueco Mundo, sa tenue, comme Aizen et Tōsen, avait été modifié depuis que les trois ont abandonné la Soul Society. Il porte maintenant une longue robe blanche sur son hakama normale de Shinigami. Le pommeau de son Zanpakutō est visible sortant de sous la robe à travers l'ouverture vers le bas de sa taille. Plus tard, Gin porte un hakama blanc comme celui d'un Arrancar, au lieu de l'hakama noir de Shinigami. Gin porte sa robe ouverte dans une étroite «V» vers le bas de sa taille, fermé au-dessous des hanches, puis ouvert à nouveau à l'ourlet, qui tombe sur le point de mi-mollet. Sa robe a des manches longues en cloches, dans lequel il cache ses mains. La doublure de la robe et des bords ou des couches de la sous-robe(s) semble être noir. Son Zanpakutō n'est pas visible avec cette tenue. Personnalité Gin est un homme très mystérieux, car son sourire presque constant et les yeux fendus, combinée à son utilisation intensive de sarcasme et de politesse moqueuse, il est très difficile de discerner ses pensées. Beaucoup trouvent son comportement et son apparence plutôt troublant et il y en a très peu qui était prêt à lui faire confiance avant même qu'il ait été révélé comme traître. Gin est pleinement conscient de l'effet qu'il a sur les autres et plus d'une fois a joué avec les états émotionnels des gens pour son propre amusement. Les deux, Rukia Kuchiki et Wonderweiss Margela ont montré avoir plutôt peur de lui; Rukia a noté à elle-même qu'elle se sentait comme si elle a été étranglée par des serpents quand il parlait, même s'il ne parlait pas à elle directement. Gin parle avec un dialecte de Kyoto distinct, qui est poli, mais indirect. Depuis qu'il est enfant, les kakis séchés ont toujours été sa nourriture préférée. Plantant et élevant de nombreux arbres de kakis autour des bureaux de la 3ième Division, Gin faisait sécher les kakis lui-même avant de les distribuer à d'autres divisions. En raison de confondre une patate douce séchée pour un kakis séché, il a développé une aversion pour la précédente. Pendant son temps libre, alors qu'il était encore capitaine, Gin allait souvent faire des promenades autour du Seireitei. En dépit de son passe-temps supposé être à regarder les gens, il semblerait que il a également apprécié la chasse tout autour et la recherche d'une occasion de créer des ennuis avec une pauvre victime.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri + Gin a prouvé lui-même être tout à fait perspicace, voyant au-delà de la personnalité manipulatrice de Aizen et ses émotions et sentiments, pointant correctement que Aizen appréciait l'invasion de Ichigo et ses amis et leurs succès au sein de Las Noches, qui Aizen lui-même confirmé,Bleach manga; Chapitre 255, pages 11-12 et notant que Aizen a été surpris par l'arrivée de Momo pendant la bataille dans la Fausse Ville de Karakura.Bleach manga; Chapitre 334, page 3 Histoire thumb|left|Gin proposant à manger à Rangiku.Pendant son séjour au Rukongai en tant qu'enfant, Gin trouve Rangiku Matsumoto , enfant elle-même, effondré sur le sol. Il lui a offert quelques kakis séchées, qu'il portait à l'époque, en lui disant que si elle pouvait s'effondrer en raison de la faim, elle doit avoir l'énergie spirituelle. Rangiku reconnu qu'il devait aussi avoir de l'énergie spirituelle. Après, Gin se présenta à Rangiku, Rangiku a commenté l'étrangeté de son prénom.manga Bleach; Chapitre 129, page 1 Gin et Rangiku partagent tout deux l'amour pour les kakis séchés qui peuvent être attribués à ce jour-là.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri +, à la page 86 Après leur rencontre, Gin et Rangiku ont commencé à vivre ensemble et c'était au cours de leur temps ensemble que Gin a demandé Rangiku quand son anniversaire était et elle a répondu qu'elle ne savait pas, comme elle n'a jamais vraiment compté les jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'a rencontré. Gin lui a alors dit que , dès lors, le jour de leur rencontre serait son anniversaire.manga Bleach; Chapitre -12.5, pages 5-6thumb|Gin jure de tuer Aizen.Gin a également rencontré Aizen alors que lui et Rangiku vivait encore au Rukongai. Alors qu'il ramasse du bois dans une forêt, il a repéré Aizen et trois autres Shinigami (qui étaient à genoux sur le sol devant lui), à travers une clairière dans la brousse. Les espionnant, il a vu Aizen prendre une boule d'énergie rose de l'une des mains du Shinigami et le mettre dans un verre qui contenait le Hōgyoku.manga Bleach; Chapitre 415, pages 2-3 Il a ensuite été révélé que plus tôt, Gin avait vu ces trois Shinigami quitter la zone où Rangiku a été effondré, portant ladite boule d'énergie rose qu'il a vu plus tôt. Réalisant que Aizen dévait être le chef de file, Gin a décidé de le tuer.manga Bleach; Chapitre 415, page 18thumb|left|Dans la nuit, Gin déclare ses intentions de devenir Shinigami.Gin avait l'habitude de laisser Rangiku la plupart du temps et ne pas lui dire où il allait.Bleach Manga; Chapitre 133, page 5 Au cours d'un tel incident, Rangiku trouvé Gin drapé dans un shihakushō de Shinigami avec du sang sur son visage. Lorsque Rangiku lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, il a répondu qu'il avait décidé de devenir un Shinigami et changer les choses afin qu'ils finiraient sans que Rangiku ne puisse à nouveau pleurer.manga Bleach; Chapitre 416, pages 11-12 Gin et Rangiku rejoingnent l'Académie Shin'ō ensemble. Depuis lors, Rangiku a été l'une des rares personnes pour qui Gin semble se soucier vraiment.manga Bleach; Chapitre 129, page 3thumb|Gin, enfant après avoir tué le 3ième siège de la 5ième Division.Il y a environ 110 années, Gin est diplômé de l'Académie après seulement un an, et a reçu une position assise dans la 5ième Division. Une nuit, Aizen trouve Gin après que ce dernier ait tué le 3ième siège de la 5ième Division. Aizen a salué les efforts de Gin et a demandé son opinion sur le 3ième siège, à laquelle Gin a répondu que le troisième siège était sans valeur. Aizen a immédiatement donné à Gin le poste de 3ème siège désormais vacant de la 5ième Division et couvre le fait que Gin avait tué le 3ième siège.manga Bleach; Chapitre -105, pages 15-19 9 ans plus tard, Gin se révèle être impliqué dans le complot de Aizen et l'aide dans la Hollowfication de Shinigami de haut classement.manga Bleach; Chapitre -100, page 20 Il est présent pendant la Hollowfication de l'équipe d'enquête envoyé par le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto. Il a regardé la conversation entre Shinji Hirako et Aizen. Il ne semblait pas surpris par l'arrivée des capitaines Kisuke Urahara et Tessai Tsukabishi.manga Bleach; Chapitre -98, pages 1-2 Aizen a procédé à quitter la scène du crime avec ses hommes de main, en déclarant que "il n'y a plus rien à faire là-bas ". Pour les empêcher de se retirer, Tessai effectué Hadō #88, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō contre eux, pour être contrée par Aizen utilisant Bakudō #81, Dankū, permettant leur évasion.manga Bleach; Chapitre -98, pages 2-14 Quelque temps après, après que Aizen soit devenu capitaine de la 5ième Division, Aizen dit à Gin le secret pour éviter l'hypnose complète de Kyōka Suigetsu. Gin était encore un enfant au moment où il a été dit à ce sujet.manga Bleach; Chapitre 414, pages 14-15thumb|left|Gin en tant que lieutenant de Aizen.Quelque temps plus tard, Gin a servi comme lieutenant de la 5ième Division du capitaine Sōsuke Aizen. Aizen et Gin sauvent les jeunes recrues survivants de l'Académie Shinigami - Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kira et Renji Abarai, qui étaient sur un exercice sur le terrain, d'un groupe d'énormes Hollows.manga Bleach; Chapitre -17, pages 27-30 Kira deviendra plus tard le lieutenant de la 3ième Division sous Gin.manga Bleach; Chapitre 173, page 14 Gin est finalement devenu le capitaine de la 3ième Division à la même époque que Byakuya Kuchiki est devenu le capitaine de la 6ième Division (il y a moins de 49 ans). Gin, cependant, même en tant que capitaine de sa propre division, était encore un subordonné loyal envers Aizen.manga Bleach; Chapitre 170, pages 11-20 À un certain moment au cours de leurs capitanats, Aizen, Gin et Tōsen ont secrètement visité Baraggan Luisenbarn, le roi du Hueco Mundo et Seigneur de Las Noches. Aizen et Baraggan s'engagent dans une conversation légère pendant que Gin et Tōsen regardent. Aizen a alors sorti son Shikai et a montré Baraggan la décimation de son armée par les deux autres capitaines.manga Bleach; Chapitre 371, pages 4-13 Quelque temps où lui et Isshin Kurosaki étaient capitaines, Gin, ainsi que Tōsen et Aizen, ont continué à mener des expériences de Hollowfication tout en essayant de localiser le groupe de Shinji Hirako. S'interrogeant sur les progrès en cours, il dit à Aizen qu'ils avaient fait aucun.manga Bleach; Chapitre 529, pages 18-19 En observant un combat qui a suivi entre Isshin et une créature hollow sur un moniteur, Gin a noté que le capitaine est sorti sans permission, en remarquant que cela pourrait signifier des ennuis. Rejetant sa préoccupation, Aizen a demandé un examen plus approfondi. Plus tard, en arrivant sur les lieux de la bataille avec les autres, tous les trois portant leurs manteaux dissimulateur de Reiatsu, Gin regarde comment Aizen tranche Isshin.manga Bleach; Chapitre 531, pages 5 et 17 Ensuite, Gin note que Isshin a réalisé que le Hollow n'était pas celui qui l'a coupé, et demande Aizen si c'etait bien de s'en aller alors que Isshin était encore en vie et soupçonneux de ce qui est arrivé.manga Bleach; Chapitre 532, page 4 Sypnosis Arc du Shinigami Remplaçant thumb|Gin emportant Kenpachi de force.Gin apparaît d'abord avec Kenpachi Zaraki, et tout deux taquinent Byakuya Kuchiki à propos de sa sœur Rukia Kuchiki condamnée à mort, en disant qu'il est déprimé, comme une famille noble ne supporterait pas d'avoir un criminel en tant que membre. Byakuya dit qu'il ne pensait pas que les gens de la classe inférieure pourraient comprendre les sentiments des nobles. Kenpachi contre en lui disant pas vraiment mais il est très intelligent, et comme il est si brillant pourquoi Byakuya ne lui permettrait pas d'en finir avec Rukia avant qu'elle ne soit exécutée. Byakuya affirme qu'il ne savait pas si avec le niveau de Kenpachi, il pourrait effectivement tuer des gens. Kenpachi le défie et les deux étaient sur le point d'engager le combat, mais Gin arrête Kenpachi en l'attachant et l'emportant.manga Bleach; Chapitre 65, pages 9-13 Arc de la Soul Society thumb|left|Gin en tant que capitaine de la [[Troisième Division|3ième Division.]]Après que Ichigo Kurosaki ait battu le portier, Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, dans sa quête pour sauver Rukia Kuchiki, Jidanbō lève la porte pour donner à Ichigo et ses compagnons l'accès à la partie intérieure de la Soul Society. En ouvrant la porte, Ichigo trouve Gin Ichimaru l'attendant de l'autre côté. Gin exerce délibérément juste assez d'efforts pour les empêcher d'entrer au lieu de les tuer comme il aurait dû.manga Bleach; Chapitre 74, pages 16-19manga Bleach; Chapitre 75, pages 3-18 Plus tard, une réunion des treize chefs de division le fait convoquer pour expliquer ses actions suspectes. Gin, étant l'un des treize capitaines, aurait eu aucun mal à les détruire. Gin met ça tout simplement sur le compte d'une erreur de sa part.manga Bleach; Chapitre 83 Lors de la dispersion de la réunion, le Capitaine de 10ième Division Tōshirō Hitsugaya surprend une échange préparé d'avance entre le Capitaine de la 5ième Division Sōsuke Aizen et Gin, qui vise à accroître encore les soupçons du jeu déloyal de Gin; l'échange laisse entendre que Gin a l'intention de tuer Aizen.manga Bleach; Chapitre 83, pages 5-6thumb|Hinamori essaie de tuer Gin.En conséquence, Tōshirō avertit plus tard la lieutenante de Aizen, Momo Hinamori, que la vie de Aizen pourrait être en danger en raison de Gin et le lieutenant de Gin, Izuru Kira, en bons termes avec elle, pourrait également être entaché.manga Bleach; Chapitre 99, pages 17-18 Le lendemain, le corps empalé de Aizen est découvert par Momo, qui soupçonne immédiatement Gin d'être le meurtrier; le fait de son apparition sur la scène du crime peu après et son attitude insouciante malgré la gravité de la situation semble le confirmer. Dans une rage, Momo attaque Gin, mais est interceptée par Izuru. Perdu dans sa rage, Hinamori libère son Zanpakutō et déclenche une explosion d'énergie vers Gin, mais s'incurve en s'éloignant de sa cible. Kira libère également son Zanpakutō pour tenter de l'arrêter, mais les deux sont stoppés par Hitsugaya et arrêtés. Après qu'ils soient emmenés, Tōshirō note que Gin se préparait à tuer Momo. Gin nie calmement, et Tōshirō menace de tuer Gin si même une goutte de sang de Momo venait à être versé sur son compte.manga Bleach; Chapitre 101, pages 1-17thumb|left|[[Toshiro Hitsugaya|Tōshirō Hitsugaya combattant Gin.]]Après que Gin ait libéré Izuru de sa cellule, Tōshirō devient suspecte et confronte le lieutenant et le capitaine ensemble. Il est interrompu par Momo, qui pense maintenant que Tōshirō a assassiné Aizen, et essaie ensuite de le tuer. Elle saisit son épée si étroitement que ses mains saignent. Tōshirō agit sur sa précédente menace et attaque Gin, libérant son Zanpakutō et avertissant Kira de quitter la voie (il suggère au moins un écart de douze kilomètres). Au cours de leur combat, Tōshirō gèle avec succès le bras gauche de Gin, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux et laisser tombé son sourire pour la première fois. Après avoir été piégé par Tōshirō, il tente de tuer Momo comme une distraction, mais son attaque est bloquée par Rangiku Matsumoto, qui menace de le combattre s'il ne cesse pas;manga Bleach; Chapitres 130-132 Gin s'adoucit et disparaît sans dire un mot. Rangiku se souvient que Gin a également disparu de telle manière dans le passé, la laissant à se demander ce qu'il faisait.manga Bleach; Chapitre 133, pages 5-7 Plus tard, quand Rukia est conduit à son exécution, Gin apparaît brièvement sur le pont pour la taquiner en lui donnant l'espoir qu'il pourrait arrêter l'exécution si elle lui demande, admettant seulement qu'il était entrain de blagué après l'avoir fait, détruisant ainsi la dur paix intégrée par Rukia sur son exécution et montrant à quel point il pouvait être sadique. C'est à ce point que Rukia mentionne sa peur de lui. Cela ne sert qu'à augmenter les soupçons que Gin était l'orchestrateur de son exécution.manga Bleach; Chapitre 145 Quand Aizen regarde Ichigo Hollowfié luttant contre Byakuya au I.R.D.S, Gin se rapproche de lui, se demandant si Ichigo a déjà subi la Hollowfication. Cependant, Ichigo est en mesure de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, ce qui rend Gin déçu. Mais Aizen lui dit qu'il n'y a rien à craindre que tout va selon son plan, et que tout commence maintenant.anime Bleach; Episode 295, Ce flashback n'a eu lieu que dans l'anime.thumb|Gin arrêté par Rangiku.Lorsque Aizen se révèle être le cerveau derrière l'ensemble de la conspiration, Gin se révèle n'être rien de plus qu'un subordonné et leurre.manga Bleach; Chapitres 169-171 Quand Aizen extrait le Hōgyoku du corps de Rukia, il instruit Gin de la tuer. Gin sort son Zanpakutō, mais Byakuya apparaît et sauve Rukia, prenant le coup à sa place.manga Bleach; Chapitres 173-177 Aizen, Gin et Kaname Tōsen sont alors acculés par la plupart des autres lieutenants et capitaines. Gin est capturé par son ami, Rangiku.manga Bleach; Chapitre 177 Les trois s'en vont au Hueco Mundo avec l'aide des Menos Grande et sont considérés comme des traîtres à la Soul Society. Avant de partir, un pessimiste Gin dit à Rangiku qu'il aurait aimé être tenu par elle un peu plus longtemps, et présente ses excuses envers elle.manga Bleach; Chapitre 178 Arc des Arrancars thumb|left|Gin écoutant Aizen.Après que Kaname Tōsen ait sectionné et détruit le bras de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Gin accuse Aizen d'être cruel et jouer avec ses subordonnés juste au moment où Aizen est descendu de sa salle du trône. Aizen note que Gin était entrain de l'écoute. Gin souligne que Aizen savait que Tōsen le ferait que dès que Aizen lui aurait dit ce qu'il a fait. Gin continue de rappeler à Aizen qu'ils ont perdu cinq Arrancars. Aizen répond qu'il est sans inquiétude car ils étaient simplement des Gillians. Aizen poursuit en disant que, quand ils ont assemblé assez de Vasto Lordes, l'Espada sera complet et alors personne ne sera en mesure de les arrêter.manga Bleach; Chapitre 213, pages 17-19 Arc du Hueco Mundo and Kaname Tōsen pour la Réunion Espada..]] Lorsque Ichigo et ses amis envahissent le Hueco Mundo , lui, Tōsen et Aizen vont dans une rencontre avec l'Espada pour parler des intrus.manga Bleach; Chapitre 244, pages 18-19 Lorsque Aizen s'assoit Tōsen et Gin se tiennent derrière lui.manga Bleach; Chapitre 245, page 1 Alors que Tōsen surveille les intrus, il est approché par Gin qui appelle cela un mauvais passe-temps venant de lui. Tōsen commente simplement qu'il doit aussi être inquiet au sujet des intrus car il est aussi venu, seulement pour Gin de répondre qu'il plaisantait. Lorsque Gin essaie d'entrer, il est arrêté par Wonderweiss Margela et demande Tōsen de s'occuper de lui. Pendant que Gin note comment Wonderweiss s'est attaché à Tōsen, Tōsen continue en expliquant comment les êtres purs ont tendance à être attirés les uns aux autres, mais il n'a pas encore déterminé comment Wonderweiss est un être pur. Gin voit alors qu'ils ont passé dans le "Repaire des Tres Cifras".manga Bleach; Chapitre 250, pages 14-20 Gin est plus tard présent avec Aizen quand les nouvelles de la disparition de Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio viennent à eux. Quand ils sont laissés seuls, Gin commente sur la façon dont Aizen semble s'amuser en dépit du fait que ses subordonnés perdent et que ces enfants sont de plus en plus près. Aizen avoue qu'il s'amuse et demande Gin s'il trouve cela étrange. Gin affirme qu'il ne trouve pas cela étrange et en fait, et sent quelque chose comme du plaisir lui-même.manga Bleach; Chapitre 255, pages 01-12 Quand Rukia Kuchiki rencontre Aaroniero Arruruerie dans le corps de Kaien Shiba, Gin opère un panneau de commande. Ulquiorra Shiffer marche comme lui le fait, voulant savoir sur la progression des intrus. Plutôt que de répondre à la question, Gin commente sur le fait que Ulquiorra s'est approche de lui finalement, car il l'avait pensé que Ulquiorra le hait. Ulquiorra nie, et Gin lui dit d'agir de manière plus conviviale. Gin poursuit en disant qu'il se sent seul après que Luppi soit mort. Ulquiorra apporte la conversation sur la bonne voie en demandant si Gin avait modifié les couloirs de leurs positions d'origine. Gin nie gaiement, en disant qu'il ne ferait pas faire ça à "ces enfants" et qu'il déteste aussi des histoires tristes.manga Bleach; Chapitre 264, pages 1-2 Il est avec Aizen et Tōsen lorsque l'ancien révèle ses vrais plans et s'en va avec les deux envahir la Ville de Karakura.manga Bleach; Chapitre 314, pages 8-14 Arc de la Fausse Ville de Karakura Avec Aizen et Kaname, il arrive à la Fausse Ville de Karakura pour faire la bataille avec le Gotei 13. Cependant, les trois sont rapidement pris au piège par le Shikai du Capitaine-Commandant.manga Bleach; Chapitre 316 Après Izuru coupe de colère Abirama Redder pour avoir mentionné légèrement le nom de Gin, Gin affirme qu'il est heureux que son ancien lieutenant se porte bien en son absence.manga Bleach; Chapitre 318, pages 4-5 Lorsque Hinamori arrive pour aider Matsumoto, Aizen apparaît quelque peu dérouté par son apparition, mais quand Gin le note Aizen indique seulement que sa présence ne fera pas aucune différence.manga Bleach; Chapitre 334, pages 5-6 Hooleer arrive finalement dans la fausse ville de Karakura, aux côtés de Wonderweiss Margela et souffle la prison de feu de Yamamoto qui avait enfermé Aizen, Gin et Tōsen dedans. Gin fait une remarque au sujet de l'odeur de l'haleine du hollow, commentant que c'est l'odeur de la mort, puis s'avancent librement avec ses deux camarades.manga Bleach; Chapitre 364, page 14 Après les Vizards apparaîssent, il déclare combien c'est nostalgique de voir leurs visages.manga Bleach; Chapitre 365, page 1 Gin commente sur les bruits qu'emet Wonderweiss le qualifiant de gosse bruyant qui ruine l'humeur, et exprimant qu'il déteste quand il est comme ça. Tōsen répond que ses paroles ont un sens et qu'il devrait juste regarder.manga Bleach; Chapitre 365, pages 13-14 Témoin de Mashiro Kuna vaicant facilement Hooleer, il commente que Hooleer était le favori de Wonderweiss, en souriant plus que d'habitude.manga Bleach; Chapitre 368, page 06 Lorsque Mashiro donne un coup de pied à Wonderweiss, il rit et fait le commentaire de «pauvre chose».manga Bleach; Chapitre 368, page 09 Alors que le Gotei 13 et les Vizards combattaient l'Espada, Ichimaru luttait contre Shinji jusqu'à ce que Aizen observe la mort du 2ième Espada et 1er Espada et la 3ème Espada combattant et dit à Gin que c'était assez et qu'ils allaient mettre fin à ces choses.manga Bleach; Chapitre 375, page 19 Lorsque Hiyori Sarugaki se laisse prendre pour un des railleries de Aizen et commence à le charger, Gin utilise son Shikai pour la bifurquer à la taille.manga Bleach; Chapitre 377, pages 12-13 Gin commente alors avec désinvolture: "Voilà un moins".manga Bleach; Chapitre 377, page 14 Comme les Shinigami et Vizards commencent leurs assauts vers Aizen, Gin commente sur la puissance de Aizen, notant que si le pouvoir de Kyōka Suigetsu est formidable, il réitère le fait que le pouvoir de Aizen est bien au-delà de leur compréhension.manga Bleach; Chapitre 390, pages 4-5 Après l'apparition de Isshin Kurosaki et son court départ subséquent avec Ichigo Kurosaki, Aizen interroge Gin sur le pourquoi il a simplement regardé pendant les batailles de Aizen. Gin répond à la question de Aizen en déclarant qu'il n'est pas intervenu car il n'a pas vu une ouverture ni avoir pensé que Aizen aurait eu besoin d'aide. Au cours de cette brève conversation Ichigo apparaît derrière Gin et l'attaque pour seulement être bloqué, Gin affirme ensuite qu'il avait été un moment depuis que la paire avait combattu.manga Bleach; Chapitre 398, pages 14-19 Il demande Ichigo s'il rappelle ce moment après avoir coupé le bras de Jidanbō, racontant comment un Ichigo en colère a volé vers lui et comment au moment où il pensait que Ichigo était un tel enfant intéressant. Ichigo dit qu'il ne se souvient pas. Lorsque Gin demande s'il essaie de le provoquer, Ichigo explique qu'il ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se souvient pas de son épée, mais son cœur. Ichigo explique en outre sa philosophie sur la bataille. Il note que, normalement, il peut comprendre un peu de ce que quelqu'un pense quand il croise le fer avec lui, comme leur volonté et si il regarde de haut leur adversaire. Gin se moque de lui pour être si poétique, mais Ichigo le repousse et continue son explication. Il affirme que Gin ne lui a rien montré et quand ils se sont battus la dernière fois Gin n'a pas prêté attention à lui, mais il est incertain de ce qui a retenu son attention. Gin affirme qu'il avait pensé que Ichigo était un enfant intéressant, mais pense maintenant qu'il est tout simplement un enfant effrayant. Il note ensuite qu'il commence à comprendre pourquoi Aizen est intéressé par Ichigo.manga Bleach; Chapitre 399, pages 6-10 Gin commence alors à parler de son Zanpakutō, demandant Ichigo s'il sait dans quelle mesure il s'étend. Lorsque Ichigo répond qu'il ne sait pas, Gin déclare qu'il étend 100 fois sa longueur. Il rappelle que, quand il était un enfant les gens l'appelaient Hyapponzashi (百本差し, Cent-portée). Ichigo maintient son désintérêt dans la conversation, alors Gin lui demande s'il sait à quel point son Bankai peut se prolonger. Ichigo déclare qu'il n'est pas venu là pour un quiz. Gin est déçu quand Ichigo refuse de jouer son jeu de devinettes disant qu'il peut se prolonger jusqu'à 13 km. Disant que la mention du numéro ne pourra pas faire passer le message, il dit alors à Ichigo que cette fois, il n'ira pas facilement sur lui et libère son Bankai, Kamishini no Yari. En un instant plusieurs bâtiments autour d'eux sont sectionnés et commencent à se renverser. Il balance la lame vers Ichigo, mais Ichigo facilement le bloque. Gin est un peu surpris par cela alors que Ichigo demande pourquoi, vu qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que n'importe quel Bankai ne puisse être incapable d'être arrêté par un autre Bankai. Ichigo balance la lame de Gin à côté et lance Getsuga Tenshō, surprenant Gin de nouveau quand il est touché directement par l'explosion. Lorsque la fumée se dissipe Gin est légèrement blessé et remarque à nouveau que Ichigo est un enfant monstrueux.manga Bleach; Chapitre 399, pages 10-20 Gin balance son Zanpakutō et coupe un autre bâtiment en deux, l'amenant à basculer et tomber dans le sol ci-dessous. Il fait remarquer à Ichigo que s'il ne le finit le plus tôt possible les choses pourraient devenir un peu plus tendu. Il rétracte son Zanpakutō à sa longueur normale surprenant Ichigo. Gin commente alors que depuis que son Bankai a été arrêté, il devra le combattre d'une "méthode à l'ancienne." Il utilise ensuite le Shunpo pour se déplacer vers le haut dans l'air, puis il attaque sans relâche Ichigo. A la première pause dans le combat, Ichigo dit à Gin que la chose la plus effrayante au sujet de son Bankai n'est pas sa longueur, ou sa puissance destructrice. C'est la vitesse à laquelle il se contracte. Gin est impressionné par les compétences déductives de Ichigo et explique la vitesse à laquelle Kamishini no Yari s'étend en mettant son Zanpakutō sous son bras et tapant dans ses mains une fois. Il demande Ichigo s'il a entendu cela et explique que sa lame est 500 fois plus vite que cette vitesse. Gin remarque que Kamishini no Yari n'est pas le Zanpakutō avec la «longueur ultime», mais plutôt le Zanpakutō avec la «vitesse ultime». Mais il affirme que même en le sachant cela laisse à Ichigo aucune chance pour la victoire.manga Bleach; Chapitre 400, pages 1-18 Après avoir frappé Ichigo dans un bâtiment avec son Bankai, Gin félicite Ichigo sur l'arrêt de l'attaque, la qualifiant d'un coup de chance. Pendant que Ichigo parle avec Isshin, Gin demande Aizen s'il a interrompu son discours à Isshin. Aizen répond qu'il avait atteint la fin de son discours alors que le Hōgyoku commence à envelopper Aizen qui est attaqué par derrière par Kisuke Urahara.manga Bleach; Chapitre 401, pages 10-19 Gin regarde la bataille entre Urahara et Aizen.manga Bleach; Chapitre 402, page 15 Il continue de regarder comment Aizen émerge avec sa nouvelle forme.manga Bleach; Chapitre 403, page 1 Bien que Aizen continue à jouer avec son adversaire avec son nouveau pouvoir, Gin parle avec désinvolture à Ichigo, en lui disant qu'il est inévitable que Ichigo et ses alliés vont mourir. En voyant que la volonté de se battre de Ichigo s’effrité, il déclare avec regret que Ichigo est vraiment juste un enfant et qu'il doit se retirer de la bataille. Il libère alors Butō l'assaut de son Bankai sur Ichigo, qui enfile son masque de hollow en réponse.manga Bleach; Chapitre 404, pages 9-18 Après l'assaut, Ichigo est laissé essouffler et son masque est brisé. Gin se moque encore une fois de la frêle volonté de Ichigo, notant qu'à l'époque où ils ont croisés le fer dans la Soul Society, Ichigo était beaucoup plus féroce que ne l'est maintenant. Plus concerné avec lui, Gin dit clairement à Ichigo de fuir.manga Bleach; Chapitre 405, pages 3-5 Alors que Ichigo se tourne pour regarder le combat de Aizen, Gin remarque que Ichigo ne doit pas se détourner quand il est debout à côté de lui. Il dit à Ichigo qu'il n'est plus un guerrier, Shinigami, hollow ou même plus un humain. Il demande Ichigo s'il pense qu'il peut battre Aizen maintenant qu'il a battu Isshin, Kisuke et Yoruichi. Il propose de permettre à Ichigo de s'en fuir, en disant qu'il a perdu tout intérêt pour lui et Aizen sera déçu de le voir tel qu'il est. Gin termine en disant que Ichigo «sait» à propos de la puissance de Aizen et tire son Zanpakutō pour l'achever, mais il est arrêté par Aizen. Lorsque Aizen demande ce que Gin est en train de faire, il répond simplement qu'il teste la force de Ichigo. Aizen charge Gin d'ouvrir un Senkaimon afin qu'ils puissent attaquer la Vraie Ville de Karakura à la Soul Society. Quand la transformation de Aizen est complète, Gin remarque que sa période d'incubation est terminée et il ouvre le Senkaimon. Il pénètre ensuite dans le Senkaimon avec Aizen.manga Bleach; Chapitre 406, pages 10-20 Pendant qu'ils se déplacent à travers le Dangai, Gin commente la sensation nostalgique de l'endroit. Aizen accepte avant qu'ils ne soient confrontés au Kōtotsu (拘突, Montée Subite). Gin exhorte Aizen pour y aller, mais Aizen tient son sol, ce qui incite Gin à commenter que le Kōtotsu est un être de raison et non de Reiatsu, en tant que telle, rien peut y faire à elle avec du Reiatsu. Cependant, Aizen continue à tenir son sol, puis détruit le Kōtotsu qui se rapproche. Aizen demande alors Gin ce dont il a peur, en disant que la raison est pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas vivre sans s'y accrochant. Aizen invite alors Gin à venir avec lui à l'horizon de la raison.manga Bleach; Chapitre 407, pages 01-07 Une fois qu'ils arrivent à la Soul Society, Aizen note qu'ils sont à une certaine distance de l'endroit où la Ville de Karakura est. Gin demande Aizen ne pas le faire sonner comme si c'était sa faute, blâmant carrément Aizen sur la destruction du Kōtotsu. Aizen concède que, cela pourrait être le cas et s'excuse avant de commencer à marcher vers la ville de Karakura.manga Bleach; Chapitre 407, page 17 Lorsque Gin et Aizen arrivent à la périphérie de la ville de Karakura, Aizen note qu'il est susceptible que ce soit la dernière fois qu'ils voient à la fois la Ville de Karakura et la Soul Society.manga Bleach; Chapitre 408, page 18 Alors que dans la vraie ville de Karakura, Gin voit Tatsuki Arisawa aider ses autres amis à se déplacer, que Aizen identifie comme l'allié de Ichigo.manga Bleach; Chapitre 409, page 22 Comme ils approchent des amis de Ichigo, Keigo s'enfouit loin d'eux. Aizen dit à Gin qu'il n'y a pas besoin de lui et qu'ils vont commencer avec Tatsuki.manga Bleach; Chapitre 410, pages 14-19 Cependant, avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, ils sont interrompus par Don Kanonji, qui frappe Aizen au le visage avec son attaque Kan'onball et puis exécute sa marque pose. Gin, ainsi que Tatsuki, sont abasourdis par les bouffonneries de Don. Quand Kanonji procède à charger Aizen, il est arrêté par Rangiku - Qui dit à la fois à Aizen et Gin qu'elle l'a fait à temps.manga Bleach; Chapitre 411, pages 12-19 Après que Rangiku ait forcé Kanonji à fuir, Gin prie la permission de Aizen de parler avec Rangiku ailleurs. Aizen lui dit de prendre son temps et assure Gin qu'il ne lui sera pas incommoder. Gin attrape Rangiku et s'envole avec elle, mais Rangiku lui dit de la laisser partir et se libère pour atterrir sur le toit à une certaine distance de lui par la suite. Il lui demande alors ce qu'elle fait là alors qu'elle peut à peine tenir debout et elle a expliqué qu'elle a ouvert un Senkaimon dès que son Reiatsu a disparu. Gin lui dit qu'il ne lui demanda pas comment elle est arrivée là, mais ce qu'elle faisait là. Rangiku répond c'est à cause de lui et que maintenant elle peut lui demander pourquoi il suit Aizen et pourquoi il a trahi Izuru Kira qui avait tant de foi en lui. Gin en retour demande si c'est sérieusement ce qu'elle lui demande et exige de savoir si c'était vraiment la foi de Kira en lui qui a été trahi. Il l'approche alors, en disant qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi elle est venue et se tenant près d'elle lève son Zanpakutō sur elle, lui disant qu'elle est sur le chemin.manga Bleach; Chapitre 412, pages 07-14 Gin saute plus tard vers le bas depuis le toit, laissant Rangiku gisant sur le solmanga Bleach; Chapitre 412, pages 17-18 et retourne à côté de Aizen,manga Bleach; Chapitre 413, page 19 incitant Aizen à lui demander ce qui est arrivé à Matsumoto, à laquelle Gin indique simplement qu'il l'a tuée. Aizen admet qu'il est surpris parce qu'il pensait que Gin avait des sentiments pour elle. Gin affirme qu'il n'a rien qui ressemble à des sentiments. Il rappelle ensuite Aizen qu'il lui a dit depuis longtemps qu'il est un serpent, et explique en outre ses manières sont semblables à celle d'un serpent.manga Bleach; Chapitre 414, pages 3-8 Quand les amis de Ichigo submergent, Aizen tire son épée dans l'intention de mettre fin au jeu du chat et de la souris et de passer à accrocher leurs cadavres dans un endroit visible et à la création de la Clé Royale. Gin arrête sa lame en passant par toucher la lame et propose d'aller après les personnes qui fuient à la place. Cependant, au lieu d'empaler les amis de Ichigo, Gin tire Kamishini no Yari vers Aizen derrière ses manches beuglantes. Gin révèle alors la seule façon d'échapper à l' "Hypnose Complète", touchant la lame de Kyōka Suigetsu alors qu'il est dans son état non libéré, et commente sur la façon dont il lui avait fallu des décennies pour obtenir cette information de Aizen. Gin poursuit en expliquant qu'il avait menti au sujet de son Bankai et que la capacité réelle de son Bankai est de produire un poison mortel qui est capable de briser les cellules. En outre, Gin révèle que sa lame se prolonge et se contracte en tournant en poussière pendant un bref instant. Il montre ensuite à Aizen qu'il avait laissé une puce de sa lame dans le cœur de Aizen et émet la commande "Tue" pour Kamishini no Yari, qui crée immédiatement un trou béant dans la poitrine de Aizen, avec le Hōgyoku flottant au milieu.manga Bleach; Chapitre 414, pages 8-20 Gin se déplace pour prendre le Hōgyoku, mais Aizen saisit son poignet et s'en va au loin, mais Gin s'en tire quand même.manga Bleach; Chapitre 415, pages 6-7 Gin va sur le côté d'un immeuble voisin et regarde le Hōgyoku dans la main de son bras maintenant blessé. Il sent alors une éruption d'une grande quantité de Reiatsu alors que Aizen émerge avec une nouvelle forme. Aizen déclare que cela est sa victoire et que, même si le Hōgyoku que Gin a volé était en lui ou non, il est déjà le sien. Le Hōgyoku dans la main de Gin commence à briller incitant Gin à se demander ce qui se passe. Aizen se rapproche avec le centre de sa poitrine irradiant de la lumière comme Gin se tourne pour lui faire face.manga Bleach; Chapitre 415, pages 10-17 Aizen le tranche verticalement à travers la poitrine.manga Bleach; Chapitre 415, page 19 Le Hōgyoku se désintègre dans la main de Gin et se recompose dans la structure en forme de croix au centre de la poitrine de Aizen. Gin essaie de l'atteindre, mais Aizen l'attrape par le poignet, arrache son bras droit, et empale Gin à travers la poitrine avec sa lame. Aizen déclare alors que la peur est nécessaire pour l'évolution, la crainte que l'on pouvait être anéanti à tout moment. Il a remercie ensuite Gin pour ses efforts comme il a maintenant atteint une existence qui dépasse à la fois les Shinigami et les Hollow. Aizen jette Gin dans un bâtiment à proximité.manga Bleach; Chapitre 416, pages 6-11 Rangiku arrive indemne et crie son nom, elle le tient dans ses bras et pleure. Comme Gin meurt lentement, il affirme lui-même qu'au final, il n'a pas pu récupérer ce que lui a pris et qu'il est heureux avoir dit qu'il était désolé.manga Bleach; Chapitre 416, pages 14-16 À l'arrivée de Ichigo, Gin remarque la force dans ses yeux après seulement avoir vu le désespoir en eux précédemment, et prend une consolation dans le fait qu'il peut mourir et confier la tâche de tuer Aizen à lui.manga Bleach; Chapitre 417, pages 13-14 Équipements * Cape dissimulateur de Reiatsu: Une cape créée par Urahara qui cache la pression spirituelle de l'utilisateurmanga Bleach; Chapitre 101, page 20. En pratiquant du Kidō dans la cape, Aizen établie qu'il permet au porteur de se fondre dans l'air autour d'eux, le dissimulant en outre du site. Gin utilisa cette cape pour accompagner Aizen quand il trancha Isshin Shiba.manga Bleach; Chapitre 532, page 1 Aptitudes et Compétences Intellect de Génie : Quand Gin était jeune, il fut considéré comme un enfant génie. Il était très compétent dans sa classe à l'Académie Shinigami, et il a obtenu son diplôme en un an. Son habileté était déjà évidente dès son jeune âge quand il a acquis la position de 5ième Siège dans la 5ième Division peu de temps après avoir obtenu son diplôme, en fin de Compte surpassant le précédent enfant prodige Kaien Shiba, qui était déjà un adulte et avait mis cinq ans avant de devenir un officier.Bleach manga; Chapitre -105, pages 15-19 Gin a montré qu'il pouvait être très manipulateur et trompeur. Il s'en sort indemne en raison d'une confusion de calme dont il jouait bien, ce qui en témoigne de sa stratégie globale. Dans sa bataille avec Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Gin fut en mesure de manipuler les positions des trois personnes forçant Hitsugaya à choisir entre sauver sa propre vie ou Hinamori sans aucun effort visible. Il est capable de simple supercherie en focalisant un adversaire sur une chose, tout en cachant la véritable menace.Bleach manga; Chapitre 400, pages 15-17 L'esprit ingénieux de Gin lui a permis de comploter minutieusement sa tentative d'assassiner Aizen pour plus de 100 ans, en réussissant à être la seule personne à persuadeur Aizen de reveler la faiblesse de Kyōka Suigetsu, cachant le véritable aspect de son Bankai et trahissant la Soul Society pour apparamment son seul but, et aurait pu réussir si ce n'était pas de le facteur inattendu du Hōgyoku retournant à Aizen.Bleach manga' Chapitre 414 * Guerre Psychologique : 'Gin est un maître pour jouer avec l'esprit de son adversaire, même ceux avec une forte détermination et l'affaiblir.Bleach manga, chapitre 145 page 13-15 'Maître en Maniement d'épée : Gin est un combattant très compétent. Au combat, il ne semble pas le moins surpis par les capacités de son adversaire, même quand ils ont apparemment un avantage. Il se bat avec apparemment aucun effort derrière ses attaques, comme il exerce toujours son épée d'une main. Ses compétences de combat étaient évidentes même quand il était un enfant. Il a facilement défait et tué l'ancien troisième siège de la 5ième Division, qui, par grade et l'âge aurait dû être plus puissant et habile que lui. Gin a réussi à maintenir sans effort l'avantage contre Tōshirō Hitsugaya, un Shinigami connu pour son intelligence et son habileté dans le Zanjutsu, au cours de leur bataille. Il utilise généralement la capacité spéciale de son Zanpakutō à tuer plusieurs cibles en un seul coup, lui permettant d'être tout à fait mortelle à distance.Bleach manga; Chapitre -105, pages 15-19Bleach manga; Chapitre -17, pages 28-29 Il est capable de mélanger vitesse extrême avec une maîtrise de soi calme et attaques précises.Bleach manga; Chapitre 400, page 9 Expert en Shunpo ': Après sa bataille avec Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Gin utilise le Shunpo pour battre en retraite.Bleach manga; Chapitre 133, page 5 Il a également été en mesure de se battre, même sur des motifs et de tenir tête à Ichigo alors que ce dernier utilisait son Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapitre 400, pages 7-13 'Praticien en Kidō : Le niveau de compétence réelle de Gin dans le Kidō est inconnu, mais il a pu se téléporter lui-même et Aizen à une distance considérable en utilisant "Sentan Hakuja".Bleach manga; Chapitre 171, pages 16-19 Il a également été en mesure de lancer "Hakufuku" sur Rangiku Matsumoto, empêchant Sōsuke Aizen de percevoir son Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapitre 416, page 3 Grande Puissance Spirituelle : Gin possède un Reiryoku de niveau capitaine. Gin, sans aucun effort visible, a facilement rendu incapable Tchad, Orihime, Uryū, Makizō et Ganju avec son Reiatsu juste en face de leur direction générale.Bleach anime, Episode 62, seulement mis en scène dans l'anime Durabilité améliorée: Gin est assez durable pour résister à un coup direct du Getsuga Tenshō amélioré du Bankai de Ichigo Kurosaki, ne souffrant que d'une légère blessure à son front à la suite.Bleach manga; Chapitre 399, page 20 Zanpakutô Shinsō (神鎗, Lance Divine): Il ressemble à un wakizashi ordinaire. La poignée est bleu clair avec un tsuba en deux tourbillons minces de métal en boucle autour de la lame pour faire un ovale ouvert, ressemblant à un "S". * Shikai : Elle est déclenchée par l'expression «'Tirer pour tuer ou Tue-le'» (射殺せ, Ikorose).Bleach manga; Chapitre 75, page 14Bleach manga; Chapitre 132, page 10Bleach manga; Chapitre 176, pages 22-23 Habilité Spéciale du Shikai: Dans son Shikai, la lame de Shinsō est blanche et se prolonge à grande vitesse pour empaler les adversaires de Gin à distance. La lame porte également une force énorme lors de l'extension, ce qui permet à Gin de repousser à la fois Ichigo Kurosaki et le géant Jidanbō de sous la porte du Seireitei, malgré ce dernier étant solidement renforcé en dessous. En outre, Gin peut maintenir l'extension et balancer le Shinsō activé en arcs larges, attaquant plusieurs cibles rapidement et simultanément.Bleach manga; Chapitre 75, pages 14-17 La longueur maximale de Shinsō est équivalent à cent fois sa longueur d'origine, ce qui lui vaut le surnom de Hyapponzashi(百本差し, Cent-portée) lorsque Gin était plus jeune.Bleach manga; Chapitre 399, page 10 * Bankai : Kamishini no Yari (神殺鎗, Lance Tueuse de Dieu): Dans sa forme Bankai, le Zanpakutō de Gin ne change pas en apparence du tout, en conservant sa petite forme wakizashi. Capacité Spéciale du Bankai: Les capacités du Bankai de Gin sont essentiellement les mêmes que son Shikai, mais sa force, sa puissance de coupe, sa longueur et sa vitesse sont largement amplifiées au point où Gin est capable de couper rapidement une ville entière en son moitié avec un seul coup tout en se tenant à une grande distance.Bleach manga; Chapitre 399, pages 13-16 Comme Kamishini no Yari, Gin affirme que son épée peut se prolonger jusqu'à 13 km (8.1 miles) à 500 fois la vitesse du son: exactement 171.500 mètres par seconde pour arriver à sa pleine longueur sous 0,08 secondes, ce qui ne fait pas de lui le plus long Zanpakutō, mais le plus rapide. La lame peut aussi se rétracter à sa taille normale à la même vitesse.Bleach manga; Chapitre 399, page 12Bleach manga; Chapitre 400, page 17 Parce que l'extension et la contraction de la vitesse de la lame est une capacité très dangereuse, Gin tend à minimiser sa vitesse quand il parle de son Zanpakutō, et au lieu se concentre sur la longueur et la puissance de la lame afin de gagner un avantage psychologique sur son adversaire.Bleach manga; Chapitre 400, pages 15-18 Cependant, Gin a également déclaré que son Bankai n'est pas aussi rapide ou aussi long qu'il le prétendait à l'origine, mais il n'a pas élaboré sur cette autre déclaration pour déterminer ce à quoi il faisait référence spécifiquement.Bleach manga; Chapitre 414, page 17 * Korose, Kamishini no Yari (殺せ,神殺鎗, Tue, Lance Tueuse de Dieu): La capacité réelle de Kamishini no Yari, ainsi que son aspect le plus meurtrier, ne repose pas sur sa longueur ou sa vitesse, mais plutôt sa capacité à se transformer en poussière juste une seconde quand il se dilate et se contracte. Il y a un poison mortel à l'intérieur de la lame qui se dissout et décompose les cellules. Il peut laisser un petit morceau de son Zanpakutō dans un adversaire quand il rétracte Kamishini no Yari, lui permettant de tuer un adversaire au tout moment qu'il choisit de le faire. Il le fait en prononçant le nom de la technique tout en plaçant sa main sur la cible, provoquant l'écroulement complète de la cible et se dissolvant au niveau cellulaire de l'intérieur.Bleach manga; Chapitre 414, pages 17-19 * Butō (無踏, Nul/Aucun Etape)Bleach manga; Volume 46, pages 187-188 : En adoptant une position où il saisit fermement Kamishini no Yari avec les deux mains et place le manche du Zanpakutō carrément sur le centre de sa poitrine, Gin est en mesure d'utiliser l'énorme extension et la propriété de contraction de son Bankai dans une mesure encore plus terrifiant que son état normal. Cela se produit sous la forme d'une manœuvre de perçage où l'extension et la contraction de la lame devient presque complètement invisible même pour les plus assidus observateurs.Bleach manga; Chapitre 404, page 15 * Butō: Renjin (無踏連刃, Nul/Aucun Etape: Lame en Série) : Cette capacité répète l'action d'étendre et ensuite contracter Kamishini no Yari, comme observé au sein de la technique Butō, plusieurs fois en succession rapide. L'ensemble de ce processus est achevé en un simple moment, résultant dans les différentes étapes de cette technique deviennent pratiquement impossible à distinguer les uns des autres, générant une masse apparente de lames qui laissent peu de possibilité pour la victime destinée à y échapper avec succès.Bleach manga; Chapitre 404, pages 16-17 Autres Apparitions Anime Omake Segment: Arrancar Encyclopédie ]] Gin est l'hôte de l'Encyclopédie Arrancar, un Segment Omake qui est diffusée à la fin de certains épisodes de l'Anime, où il décrit divers faits sur les Arrancar. Chaque sketch commence habituellement avec l'invité surprise pour ce segment en annonçant le nom de l'esquisse, à quel point Gin donnera un cours sur un sujet Arrancar spécifique, comme leurs capacités standard. Une fois que Gin a terminée, la personne qui a annoncé le nom apparaît pour commenter sur le sujet, ce qui entraîne généralement une réplique humoristique par Gin. En dehors de quelques exceptions hébergées par d'autres caractères (tels que Kaname Tōsen, Szayel Aporro Grantz, Dondochakka Bilstin, et récemment Ichigo Kurosaki), tous les épisodes ont été directement organisé par lui. Musique: Bleach beat Collection Bleach Collection Beat Première Session Vol 05: Ichimaru Gin est un album inspiré par Gin. Le seiyū de Gin, Kōji Yusa, chante les chansons dans la voix de Gin. * Piste: 01 - Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni (The World is Already Above Deceit) * Piste: 02 - Fuyu no Hanabi featuring Rangiku (Winter Fireworks) * Piste: 03 - Hyōri (Inside and Outside) * Piste: 04 - Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni (Instrumental Version) Jeux vidéos * Gin a été un personnage jouable dans chaque Jeu Vidéo Bleach à ce jour, à l'exception Bleach: Heat the Soul. Plusieurs de ces jeux ont donné à Shinsō une capacité supplémentaire appelé Yarisazame (槍紗雨, Légère Pluie de Lances), qui est activé avec la commande "Réduire" (降り注げ,, Furi sosoge; "Pluie/Pleuvoir" dans la version anglaise). Gin effectue Yarisazame en étendant Shinsō dans l'air, ce qui provoque une pluie d'épées sur son adversaire. * Dans les jeux Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd et Bleach: Heat The Soul 5 , Gin affiche la capacité de planter son épée dans le sol, ce qui provoque l'éruption de nombreuses lames à partir du sol et embrocher l'ennemi ci-dessous.Bleach Jeu Vidéo; Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 * Son Bankai est jouable dans Bleach: Soul Resurrección où il est capable d'utiliser Būto et Būto Renjin. En outre, Gin peut utiliser une attaque appelée Shunsōgeki (瞬鎗撃, Coup Flash de la Lance ou Coup de Lance de Flash), où il se précipite dans les airs tout en tranchant rapidement dans toutes les directions. Sealed Sword Frenzy OVA Gin, Aizen et Tōsen sont les trois dernières personnes à voir dans l'OVA. Ils apparaissent après les crédits dans le Monde Humain prenant du thé. Gin obtient le dernier rôle parlant de l'OVA, en disant au public d'être "prudent sur le chemin du retour." Censure * Quand Gin gronde Jidanbō pour avoir laissé Ichigo passé la porte, il coupe son bras en en entier dans le manga.Bleach manga; Chapitre 74, pages 18-19 Dans l'anime, il lui fait seulement une petit entaille au bras.Bleach anime; Episode 22 Futilités * La couleur des yeux de Gin a varié tout au long du milieu de la série. Ils sont indiqués en bleu sur la couverture du Tome 20 et Episode 270 et au-délà. Toutefois, les premiers épisodes de l'anime les dépeint en rouge, et Bleach: Dark Souls et Bleach: Blade of Fate leur ont coloré en jaune. * Seulement entendu dans deux épisodes (22 et 52-53), le "bye bye" de Gin est devenu très populaire auprès des fans et est même devenu le son de l'une des "attaque de déplacement rapide" de Gin dans Bleach Heat the Soul 5. * Bien qu'il reste le même dans la version originale japonaise, la commande de libération de Shinsō varie dans le dub de l'anime anglaise ( "Empale-le", "Tue-le", "Perce sa chair», «''Tirer pour tuer''»), ainsi que dans Bleach: Shattered Blade et les série DS ( «''Abat-le''"). * Gin a été parmi les quatre personnages de Bleach pour faire la liste top 100 dans la liste des personnages les plus populaires de l'anime pour Newtype, Japon 2007. * Tite Kubo fait remarquer dans un commentaire pour les caractères dans le Shōnen Jump 2004 que la popularité de Gin, en particulier chez les femmes, a été une grande surprise pour lui, comme il avait tenté de faire Gin effrayant et rebutant en apparence. * Le Shinsō de Gin est arrivé 8ième dans le Sondage Zanpakutō. * Dans le meilleur sondage de combat Bleach, le combat de Ichimaru avec Hitsugaya est arrivé à la cinquième place.Bleach manga; Chapitre 392, page 1 * L'Association des Femmes Shinigami a publié une Collection Photo mettant en vedette Gin nommée White Snake, mais elle a été annulé.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 28 * Gin est l'auteur de l'actuelle rubrique maintenant suspendue That's Absurd pour le Seireitei Communication.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 183 * La chanson thème de Gin, choisie par Tite Kubo , est "Snake Tongued Beast" par Saybia.Annoncé Tite Kubo dans le Bankai Festival 2011 à Harujuku * Selon l'Official Bootleg , Gin possédait un incroyable talent dans le filetage d'aiguille. Citations * (Pour Jidanbō Ikkanzaka) "De quel ordre idiote parles-tu ? Tu n'as pas compris. Même si le gardien a perdu, le gardien ne doit pas ouvrir la porte. Si le gardien perd, alors cela veut dire...qu'il doit être exécuté."Bleach manga; Chapitre 75, pages 7-8 * (Pour Rukia Kuchiki) "Je me promenais juste et je suis venu par ici pour te taquiner."Bleach manga; Chapitre 145, page 3 * (Pour Rukia Kuchiki) "Aimerais-tu que je te sauve ?...juste une blague."Bleach manga; Chapitre 145, pages 10-12 * ( Pour Rangiku Matsumoto) "Cela aurait été bien si ma capture avait duré plus longtemps. Adieu, Rangiku. Désolé."Bleach manga; Chapitre 178, page 9 * (Poème du tome 20) "Celui qui lie l'amour et la beauté n'a jamais connu l'amour. Celui qui lie l'amour et l'horreur a déjà aimé." * (Pour Ulquiorra Schiffer) "Je ne suis pas fan des histoires tristes."Bleach manga; Chapitre 264, page 2 * (Pour Kaname Tōsen à propos de Izuru Kira) "C'est bien de voir qu'il garde encore de l'esprit en lui."Bleach manga; Chapitre 320, page 2 * (Pour Ichigo Kurosaki) "Je pensais que tu étais un peu un enfant intéressant, mais je vois que tu es actuellement très effrayant."Bleach manga; Chapitre 399, page 9 * (Pour Ichigo Kurosaki) "Il n'y a plus rien à faire maintenant. Moi et Aizen partons, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Bien, je pense que tout est simplement naturel, le voyant s'avancer et absorber le Hōgyoku. Tu comprends, n'est ce pas ? Il n'y a plus de but à combattre. Vous tous allez être tué, et toi aussi. La fin."''Bleach manga; Chapitre 404, pages 11-12 * (Pour Sōsuke Aizen) "''Sentiments, huh? Non, pense pas. Possède rien de cela. Ne vous ai-je jamais dit, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois ? Je suis un serpent. Froide de chair et sans cœur. Ma langue s'étire en avant et en arrière, toujours à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie, et si j'aime ce que je trouve, je le dévore tout entier."Bleach manga; Chapitre 414, pages 6-7 * (Étant enfant, pour Rangiku Matsumoto) "J'ai décidé. Je vais devenir un Shinigami. Je vais devenir un Shinigami, et changé les choses. Je vais le faire alors tu n'auras plus jamais à pleurer."Bleach manga; Chapitre 416, pages 12-13 * (Pour Rangiku, dans ses pensées, mourant) "''Si tu devais te transformer en serpent demain et que tu commençais à dévorer des humains, et de cette même bouche que tu as dévoré des humains, tu cris vers moi 'Je t'aime', serai-je capable de te dire 'Je t'aime' de la même manière que je le fais aujourd'hui ?"''Bleach anime; Episode 308 Références Navigation en:Gin Ichimaru Catégorie:Capitaine Shinigami Catégorie:Décédés Catégorie:Gotei 13 Catégorie:Mâle Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Shinigami Catégorie:Lieutenant Catégorie:3ème Siège Catégorie:Anciens Capitaines Shinigami Catégorie:Cinquième Division du Gotei 13 Catégorie:Troisième Division du Gotei 13 Catégorie:Ancien vice-capitaine Catégorie:Personnage décédés